


Snow

by flavialikestodraw, Potix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Christmas, a (very late) sherlolly christmas story, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/pseuds/flavialikestodraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: A (very late) Sherlolly Christmas story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

#   

**_“I love you more than my own skin and even though you don’t love me the same way, you love me anyways, don’t you? And if you don’t, I’ll always have the hope that you do, and I’ m satisfied with that. Love me a little. I adore you.” -_ Frida Kahlo**

* * *

 

Sometimes, Molly Hooper loved watching people. She spent hours imagining their lives: what they could do for a living, if someone would wait for them at home, or if they were trying to forget some awful memories, by walking frantically down London’s streets, trying to find a last minute Christmas present for a distant relative or a colleague.

If she were someone like Sherlock Holmes, she wouldn’t need to use her fantasy to make up some stories about the strangers by her side; with a blink of her eyes, she would know exactly what they had for lunch, if their partner was cheating on them, and if they regret that one night stand they had a month ago. And even if sometimes she wished to be as observant and clever as the consulting detective, at the moment she was happy at being simply herself: so that in her mind, she could create a better, happier life than their real ones.

“Still lost in your fantasy world, Dr. Hooper?”. Sherlock’s deep voice startled her, and without thinking, she turned and smiled at him. A hint of a grin appeared on his full lips, and Molly couldn’t help herself but imagine for a moment that he was sincerely happy to spend an afternoon with her, searching for a Christmas gift for little Rose Watson.

But she was just a foolish woman: of course he didn’t think about her, or even feel about her, the way she thought, and felt about him.

“We better hurry, Hamleys is going to close in an hour”, she said, and tried to speed up her pace, hoping to leave behind both Sherlock and her stupid hopes.

Then, two extraordinary things happened: the first snowflake landed on her petite nose, and the consulting detective reached out for her, stopping her escape.

“Hamleys is open till 10 p.m., we still have time”, he said, and Molly’s eyes fell to her wrist, and Sherlock’s big gloved hand, enclosing it.

The snow was falling down heavily, prompting the other pedestrians to quicken their stride or to find refuge in a shop. For a moment Molly thought that Sherlock wanted to do the same, instead he simply took another step towards her, facing her.

“Something is troubling you, and I know how to help you”. With those simple words, he lowered his head until their eyes were at the same level, and like he had done it for years now, he kissed her.

Thousands of words crowded into her brain; hundreds of questions, that probably she wouldn’t be able to give to herself, and he wouldn’t want to waste time to answer.

As soon as his lips left hers, Sherlock started to talk again. “I know that I won’t be able to love you the same way you love me, Molly… But if you will have the patience to help me, I hope that somehow I will be able to show you how much I adore you, Dr. Hooper”.

She beamed at him, oblivious to the snow, to the cold, and to the strangers watching them; she simply took his hand in her, and they started to walk again, side by side, on the Christmas Eve afternoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Flavialikestodraw for the prompt ! And a few of you already read this story probably, it was our Christmas Sherlolly card (Flavia’s and mine) for the Sherlolly Christmas card exchange!


End file.
